Before The Storm
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: What happens when 2 people get stuck in a studio?Who were stuck with thieves. And held as hostages when they were found.Will the truth come out? Will love be found?My first FanFic. Major Channy!Co-written by Demi-Fan-Channy starting in chap.2!
1. Chapter 1

Before The Storm Trailer

A/N: I'm a beginner so sorry for any unprofessional mistakes.

Disclaimer: No. I own zero, zippo, natha yeah I said natha do you got a problem with that?! If I did then there would be a lot more Channy moments.

**What happens when 2 people get stuck in a studio?**

_Sonny: Where is everyone?_

_Chad: How am I suppost to know?._

**Who were stuck with thieves.**

_Thieve 1: Is anyone here?_

_Thieve 2: No._

_(Hears 2 pairs of footsteps)_

_Thieve 2: Wait Maybe.?_

**And held as hostages when they were found.**

_Thieve 2: Bob __**(a/n he's the not very bright kinda thieve)**__ what do I do with them._

_(Holding Sonny and Chad)_

_Bob: I told you never to call me that now take them to any dressing room, but Paul keep them separated and DON'T mess up._

_Paul: I'll TRY I can't promise you on the" DON'T mess up" part._

**Will the truth come out?**

_Sonny: No. You don't care you never care. You only care about yourself._

_Chad: How do you know I ONLY care for myself?_

_Sonny: That's cause you DO only care about yourself._

_Chad: That's not true I care about YOU._

_(Sonny gasped speechless)_

**Will love be found?**

_Paul: This is just like a movie_

_(Both Sonny and Chad roll there eyes)_

_Paul: So just choose do you like eachother or not cause I wanna know._

_Sonny: Really. I thought you were the bad guy?_

_Paul: Oh yeah I am. Now come on, Bob wants you._

_Chad: Way to go Sonny…Wait did you say that to avoid answering?_

_Paul: Yeah. Did you?_

_Sonny: What. No. Psht. No. Yes._

_Paul: So you do like him?_

_Sonny: I didn't say that…Wait Chad why did you bring it up again?_

_(A moment of silence was in the room)_

**(A/N So there it is I need 8 reviews in order to start Chapter 1**

**BTW it's my FIRST FanFic so please take it easy on harshness.)**


	2. Catch Me

A/N This is this first real chapter!!!!!

Disclaimer: Mc. Donalds Employee: What would you like?

Me: Sonny With A Chance, with a side of Channy

Mc. Donalds Employee: Sorry. We don't have that.

Me: Oh.

I guess I on nothing. : (

It was a typical day on the _So Random_ set. Tawni was sitting in front of the mirror. Nico and Grady were on the set doing a sketch called Brother From Another Mother

Zora was off in her own little world like always. And the only unusual thing about the cast was Sonny sitting in the Prop House writing a song.

It was unusual because she only wrote songs when she knew something good but also bad was going to happen. Usually she was right.

"_Before I fall too fast _

_Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
But don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to sleep to this beautiful moonlight…"_ she sang.

As soon as she was satisfied she wrote it down. She was just sitting there singing and writing while everybody was rushing to leave.

They were leaving because a storm had started. It was December but still the storm was the biggest to hit L.A yet. So Mr. Condor decided to give everyone 1 week off.

Just enough time to let the storm go away. Meanwhile the Mackenzie Falls cast hadn't received the news yet so Chad was on his way to stage 3 as usual. It was part of his daily schedule. Since Sonny hadn't heard the news of course neither of them would have known to leave. (Back to Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora) "Where's Sonny?" Tawni asked Nico. "I think she's in the Prop House," he said.

"Well go and tell her to leave," she told him. And with that he was gone. He just wanted to get home. Then he ran into Chad…

"Chad where are you going,"

"To uhhh tell Sonny the news,"

"Ok. Bye drive safely."

Nico thought he was telling Sonny about the storm but Nico thought wrong. Chad didn't really know any news and didn't know why Nico was telling him to "Drive safely".

Sonny was still singing when Chad came, she didn't notice him. So she continued singing wondering why it was so quiet it was never quiet.

"_But your so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
I can say this I'm unravling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
Sing this high Don't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you  
Now fly away So I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I can't get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye…_"

"Good job Monroe,"

"Oh. Chad what do you want?"

"I want to let you know you sing good"

"Thanks…Wait is the world ending you just complimented me."

"Oh now I can't compliment your singing?"

"No. Because your probably lying" she said matter of a factly.

"Who is it about," he asked really clueless. "…I don't know…I gotta go…"she said. Both of them felt awkward. She left and literally ran to her dressing room.

When she got there she expected Tawni to be there in front of the mirror she expected wrong.

She got freaked out so she walked around and found no one so she decided to go to the Mackenzie Falls set. When she got there she seen Chad looking very confused.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "How am I suppost to know," he said. Well why are we standing here when we could leave," Chad said eager to leave.

"Wait how do we know we're not locked in?" she said. "I don't know now let's find out," he said walking to the entrance of Set 2. Little did they know they were in the middle of a trap. (Now to the Thieves).

Bob and Paul had been sneaking around the Condor Studios studying all the actors and actresses moves.

As soon as they found there gonna-be hostages they focused on them and were ready for the plan a long time in advance waiting for the right day and today was the day. "Is anyone here?" Bob asked. "No," Paul replied "Wait Maybe.?". "Well go and check." "Ok". Paul went to check to find their hostages in their exact-to-plan positions. "Oh. Bob it's just our hostages."he said in a normal inside voice.

"Paul quiet 2. DON'T call me that to position." Bob said very frustrated he wondered why he had to have PAUL as his partner in what Paul called _Crime Rhyme Time_.

Meanwhile Sonny and Chad had no clue what was going on. They didn't know they were going to soon be hostages they didn't know that soon they would have to stick together they also didn't know that they would soon have to save each other's life. What they did know was they were stuck there alone with no one to hold BUT each other.

Did they want to be there? With each other yes but no but still at the same time yes.

With thieves absolutely not. Did they know that each other were there? Yes. Did they know thieves were there? No. Now back to Sonny and Chad.

"I told you we were locked in." Sonny said. And from there on the drama started. Now they were going to figure out how to stand each other and how there going to save each other lastly how long they can hide how much there really deep and passionate LOVE for each other.

**A/N I wrote this while listening to Spaceman By: The Killers please review. Don't Forget to listen to Spaceman By: The Killers BTW the next chapter is called Gonna Get Caught because there going to ……….. just wait to see What will happen next so please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Remember: Eat Mc. Donald's ….JK**


	3. Going to Get Caught

**A/N: Demi-Fan-Channy here! I'm adopting this wonderful story :) Anyway, here's the second chapter! :P P.S. I've never done a disclaimer before! Don't laugh! So here it goes…  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own a thing! Except for my new plot for this story :) But other than that nothing! I wish I owned Sterling Knight, but everybody does!  
**Sonny's POV  
Me and Chad walked around by the entrance of the studio, trying to figure out where everyone was.  
"Where would they go?!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in defeat.  
"How should I know, Munroe?" Chad asked, while a smirk appeared on his face.  
"They could've gone to the commissary!" I said hopeful.  
"I doubt it." Chad said.  
"Fine! What brilliant ideas do you have?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Let's split up, I'll go to the commissary, and you go to the Chuckle City area." Chad explained, while pointing where to go, treating me like I was five.  
"Fine!" I yelled walking away from him.  
"Fine!" Chad yelled walking in the opposite direction. I sighed and kept walking. I noticed the sky was black, and the leaves we're going in a little tornado. The storm was getting worse.  
Chad's POV  
Sonny actually believed me! _Now_ _it's time to go chill at the Falls_ I walked back into Studio 2, and heard people yelling at each other.  
Bob's POV  
"Is anyone here? I asked Paul.  
"No." Paul said confident. We both heard footsteps, "Wait, Maybe?"  
"Whatever. I'm going to go find them, instead of doing nothing like you!" Bob yelled walking out of Mr. Condors office.  
"Oh! Hello there," I said looking at Chad, "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh…I'm leaving now!" Chad said, quickly backing away from the door.  
"No,no stay!" I said, and motioned for Paul to give me the ropes.  
"Sonny's going to be looking for me, so I better-" Chad said, but I didn't let him finish.  
"You're not going anywhere!" I said tying his hands together. Then I put a rope in his mouth and tied it , so he couldn't scream.  
"Where are you taking me…" Chad mumbled.  
"You and Sonny, are gonna do something for us!" Bob evily cackled.  
"Yeah! But you guys probably won't agree to do it!" Paul blurted out.  
"You idiot!" I said wacking him upside the head, "Of course they're gonna go through with it!"  
"Where's the girl, ya know Sonny?" Paul asked, while pushing my back, forcing me to walk.  
"She'll come, if we have him!" Bob explained.  
Sonny's POV  
I looked everywhere, and I still can't find them! _I'm gonna go tell Chad, I'm going home. It looks so nasty out there _ I thought, while pulling my jacket over my arms. As I was walking to Stage 2, I saw Chad, his hands were tied up, and two guys were pushing him to walk.  
"Chad!?" I yelled running towards them, little did I know that was the wrong thing to do.  
"Here comes the princess now!" Bob smirked at Paul.  
"Let him go!" I yelled, and one them came up behind me.  
"Hi Sonny! I'm Bob, and this is Paul" Bob said, and I felt Paul tie my hands up like Chads'.  
"Sorry princess, you two are coming with us!" Bob yelled, and Paul forced me and Chad to walk.  
"Chad?" I whispered, since Paul was dumb enough not tie a rope in my mouth. And Chad looked at me.  
"Why us?" I asked.  
"No whispering!" Bob yelled leading the way. We walked for another five minutes in silence.  
"Now get rid of them!" Bob ordered. I looked at Chad and he looked afraid of what 'get rid of them!' meant.  
"What do I do with them?" Paul asked, and stopped Bob from leaving.  
"Take them to any dressing room, Paul keep them separated and DON'T mess up." Bob explained.  
"I'll TRY, but I can't promise on the "DON'T mess up!" part." Paul said. Bob groaned and walked off.  
"You can stay in here." Paul said putting me in Nico and Grady's dressing room. _Why here? Whoa, I've never been in here!_ I thought while walking around the room.  
Chad's POV  
That Paul idiot, put me in Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room. _Ugh! I thought looking at all of the pictures of Tawni. Wait a second! I still have my iPhone, and so does Sonny!_ I can't talk but I can text. I sat down on the couch, and set my phone down by my hands, and started to text Sonny.  
"Sonny, think of way we can get out." I quickly hit send. She replied back a minute later.  
"I got it! Zora always goes in the vents! We can sneak out using the vents! Zora's a genius :)" Sonny replied.  
"Good! I'll go first!" I wrote.  
"No Cooper! I go first, it was my idea! :P" Sonny quickly wrote.  
"Fine!" I put.  
"Fine! Sonny replied. And that was the end of us texting. I sat there waiting, and realized Sonny must have a diary. I shot up and started searching through her drawers. Which was hard since my hands were tied up  
"Ow! That hurt!" I heard Sonny yell. _Jackpot! I got it_ I thought holding Sonny's diary.  
"What are you doing?!" Sonny exclaimed, getting down from the vents.  
"Nothing!" I mumbled hiding her diary behind my back.  
"….It's my diary! Isn't it?!" Sonny screamed.  
"Even if you wanted to read it, you couldn't!" She said swiping it from my hands. I grabbed my phone and wrote her a text.  
"Well, I kinda forgot about that little detail, my hands being tied up." I wrote.  
"I'm not talking to you!" Sonny said, and sat down against the wall. I walked over to her, and then the door opened.  
"How did you get in here?!" Paul asked. Sonny didn't say anything, and neither did I.  
"Well, just get back before Bob finds you!" Paul yelled. Sonny got up, and stood next to Paul.  
"Why don't you care that I'm in here?" Sonny asked suspicious.  
"If he finds out, then well it won't be pretty! So go!" Paul yelled, while shutting the door. Sonny climbed into the vents, looked at me, and was gone.  
**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please Review! Sorry for the switching of the POV'S! **


	4. Truth Or Dare

**A/N: Put away your guns! I'm updating :D I would like to thank everyone who reviewed: S-W-A-C-fan123, CHIKEESxBBY, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, MoonlightSpirit, xXxPunkRockQueenxXx! Sorry it's been so long, but I was working on my other story, and well vacation! Oh, and this is Demi-Fan-Channy! :) I feel like I have to say that! ! Lol, Anyway Please R&R!**

Diclaimer: If I didn't own anything in the last Chapter, I sure don't own anything now! Oh, except for my new plot!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sonny's POV**  
I crawled through the vents, back to Nico and Grady's dressing room. I sat down on the couch, and started thinking. (Chad lied to me! This is all his fault, he knew that we had the week off, and everybody went home! Now, I'm stuck… here!) I thought. I heard the door slowly creek open.

"Princess, It's time to go!" Bob yelled opening the door. (Why does he keep calling me 'Princess'?! That something your dad calls you when your little!)

"Let's go!" Bob yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly got off the couch, and Bob grabbed my arm.

"Paul!" Bob yelled in the hallway.

"Yes, Bob?" Paul asked, tangled in the ropes. Bob sighed.

"Get out of those ropes, and then get Chad out here!" Bob screamed at Paul, and he nodded.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Princess, I thought you would've already figured that out. But sadly, you haven't! We're theives!" Bob yelled, while patting me on the back.

"Don't call me 'Princess'!" I screamed, shaking his hand off my back.

"You happy?" Paul said, coming out of my dressing room with Chad.

"Now lets go!" Bob yelled, and pushed me and Chad to walk. I saw that Chad didn't have the rope in his mouth anymore.

"Hey! Chad?" I whispered.

"What?!" Chad scream-whispered.

"Where are they taking us?" I asked Chad.

"Oh, yeah! Because I know!" Chad said sarcastically.

"Okay, We're here." Bob said, opening the door.

"Exactly where are we?" Chad asked, walking into the pitch black room.

"This used to be a storage room." Paul replied.

"You two are gonna be in here a lot!" Bob said, and smiled at Paul. (Oh Great! And I get to be stuck in with…him!) I thought, looking around the dark empty room.

"What do you want from us?" Chad asked.

"We'll tell you later!" Paul said, and shut the door.

"Do you see a lamp anywhere?" I asked, using my cell phone for light. Chad got out his phone, and started to look with me.

"Found it!" Chad yelled, and turned on the lamp. It was just a empty room, nothing to it.

"I actually liked it better when there wasn't any light." I confessed.

"This place gives me the creeps! " Chad said, sliding down next to the wall. And I sat down next to him.

"I'm bored!" I blurted out.

"That's your problem, not mine!" Chad said.

"I know your bored, too!" I accused.

"Doesn't matter, 'cause there's nothing to do." Chad said, disappointed.

"Hey! We can play a game." I said, and excitedly clapped my hands.

"What game?" Chad asked, more interested.

"We'll both think of one in our heads, and then at the count of three, we'll say them at the same time." I explained.

"…. Okay, I got one." Chad said.

"Me too!" I said, "One… Two… Three!"

"Truth or Dare!" We both said.

"Looks like were playing truth or dare." I blushed.

"I'll go first. Truth or Dare?" Chad asked me, and I contemplated on it.

"Dare!" I shouted. (You can't go wrong with a dare, and plus there wasn't anything he could dare me to do in a empty room.)

"I dare you to go look in that closet." Chad said, and pointed the closet.

"Fine!" I yelled, and went to open the closet door. I grabbed the knobe, and turned it slowly. There was two skeletons, and a note taped to them. I took two steps back and screamed bloody murder.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, and ran up to me, and I hid my face in his chest. I peeked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Chad pick the note off of them. I kept my hands clutched onto Chad's shirt, but read the note.

"How would you like this to be you? Sonny? Chad? I didn't think so….  
Follow our orders, or there will be 4 skeletons in the closet!"  
I closed my eyes tight, and a tear ran down my face. Just then, Bob and Paul appeared by the door.

"Hello Princess!" Bob yelled. He knows I hate when he calls me that.

"Look man! I don't now what your problem is, but just stay away from us!" Chad yelled, getting protective over me. Which is so un-chad like.

Bob graoned, "We're gonna answer all your questions!"

"So… start asking!" Paul said.

"We already know their questions, Paul!" Bob screamed.

"I'll start from the beginning… Me and Paul robbed a bank in 2005, and we had to do 4 years in jail, but now, we're out! And well, we're gonna have our own series. You two are the stars, in our new series." Bob explained.

"Why a series?" I asked.

"Well, that is none of you business!" Bob snapped.

"Our cast mates are only gonna be gone for a week!" I yelled.

"That's where you're wrong princess! We have this whole entire studio locked up, so nobody get's in or out!" Bob said.

"I'm the star in my own TV show!" Chad said, being all cocky.

"Well, now you and Sonny are the stars of "Vampires In Love"!" Paul explained.

**Chad's POV**  
"Do you guys have a script I can see?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny what are-" I said, but Sonny elbowed my stomach. That's my que to shut up.

"Yeah, here…" Paul said, and handed Sonny the script. Sonny quickly flipped through the pages.  
"There's a kiss in every scene!" Sonny said confused.

"Yeah, and not only that, but you drink each others blood!" Paul said, excited.

"Did ya hear that, Chad? We get to drink each others blood!" Sonny said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yummy!" I said, the same tone as Sonny.

"Great! We start shooting tomorrow!" Bob said, and both him and Paul headed for the door.

"People will notice I'm missing! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled, as Bob closed the door and locked it.

"God, Chad! You can be so annoying!" Sonny sighed, and sat back down.

"Whatever Munroe! Just tell me, Are we actually going to go through with this?" I asked, and Sonny frowned.

"I think we have to…. But in the mean time, Marshall will be looking for us, and the police…" Sonny explained.

"Hey! The police!" I screamed, and took out my phone.

"I already tried! We don't get any signal down here." Sonny said.

"Don't worry Sonny, they'll find us…" I said, comforting Sonny, "I hope."

A/N: I promise I'll update sooner! So… did you like it? I kinda got the whole "Vampires In Love" thing from 'Wizards vs. Vampires'! lol

Please Review!

**Luv**, **Demi-Fan-Channy**


	5. Filming

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! But I was working on my new 3-shot "Fix You"! So... if you want to read another story by me (*cough* Demi-Fan-Channy) Please read! Okay, I'm talking too much! Oops, I do that a lot :D On to the disclaimer....**

Disclaimer: Sonny With A Chance? Why in the world would I own that?! But someday I will... Haha XD

Chad's POV  
  
"Don't go..." I glanced down at my script, "Margrett! Let your parents never find us!"

"But Nicholas, I must!" Sonny yelled dramatically.

"Ally and Stephen hate me, but I don't care! I must have you!" I explained.

"That's sweet Chad... uh, I mean... Nicholas," Sonny stuttered, "But my parents already have me a husband, Thomas."

"But you want me, I know you do!" I said.

"Thomas will soon be my husband, and there's nothing I can do about it..." Sonny said, starting to tear up. _Whoa! She's better at acting then I thought!_

"But he'll die, and then they'll just find someone else to.... suck your blood?" I asked, looking directly at Bob and Paul.

"Cut!" Bob yelled, "Why are we cutting?"

"Because this is the lamest series ever!" I screamed.

"Really?" Paul asked, getting intimidated.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks!" Bob yelled, walking over towards Sonny.

"You were magnificent in that scene Princess!" Bob said, and walked away.

"Please if you have any comments on the script, share them now!" Bob yelled, and sat back down in his directors chair.

"Why do we have to shoot in here?" Sonny asked.

"Hey! What's wrong with The Falls?!" I exclaimed.

"Everything!" Sonny yelled.

"You two stop fighting!" Bob screamed, and I immediately closed my mouth.

"Take 5 everybody!" Paul said.

"My back hurts!" Sonny complained, walking towards me. "Why do we have to sleep on the hard concrete?"

"6 more days, Cooper, you can handle that..." I talked to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself?!" Sonny laughed, and grabbed a water bottle.

I gave her annoyed look, "When's Marshall gonna get here?! I haven't taken a shower in a whole day!" I exclaimed.

"I would call him, but Bob took my phone!" Sonny explained.

"Surprise, Bob took mine too!" I said.

"Hey, you wanna have an escape plan?!" Sonny asked excited.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, and she started to smile even more.

"My plans never fail!" Sonny said.

"Okay, everybody back on set!" Bob screamed, me and Sonny hurried over to the set. I took my script, and looked at down at what I had to say next.

"Margrett just come away with me!" I begged, Sonny turned her head away from me.

"Nicholas, no! I love Thomas!" Sonny protested, again I looked at my sript. _We have to kiss?! This is gonna be awkward..._ I thought.

I carefully placed my hand on Sonny's face. Sonny looked extremely nervous. I pulled her close to me, and kissed her passionately.

"Okay cut!" Paul yelled, but I didn't stop kissing Sonny. She started to run her hands through my hair, which oddly felt.... good. Sonny pulled away, but it was too soon for me. We both looked at each other, and started blushing furiously.

"Well, the kiss wasn't supposed to last that long, but it'll work!" Paul said excited, while we both started blushing even more.

"We're done with filming today, you two are going back to the basement!" Bob explained.

"But can't we get something to eat first?" Sonny asked, and winked at me.

"They're right, Bob." Paul agreed.

"Paul, can take us to the cafeteria." Sonny said. Where is she going with this? _....Oh, there's a door in the cafeteria that nobody knows about!  
_  
"Sure, but only 10 minutes!" Bob said, and Paul took us into the cafeteria.

"Now grab something and get out!" Paul yelled.

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like? I'm getting some actual food, so I don't starve!" Chad said, stuffing everything in his mouth.

"I'm more interested in getting the heck out of this place!" I yelled, and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"So did you figure it out yet?" I asked, with a devious gin.

"Yeah, and surprisingly it's not that bad of an idea." I said, and headed towards the back door.

"Uh... thanks?" I asked confused.

"Eh, don't mention it!" Chad said, and opened the door.

"And where do you two think you're are going?!" Bob exclaimed, standing outside.

"So much for your plans never failing!" Chad whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! The next Chapter will have lots of drama! (Hehe, I haven't even strarted writing it!)  
**

**Any suggestions?**

Anything you want to see? ~ Just leave it in your review OR PM me! (Did that rhyme?)

P.S. The next update will be on Monday! I think... ?

Read and Review!

~ Demi-Fan-Channy


	6. EscapingOr not

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated! :( And I'm really sorry! But, please enjoy this chappy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!

Chad's POV  
I started thinking of something we could do.

"Hey, Bob, your shoes untied!" I said, and Bob looked down. (Whoa! He actually fell for it.)

"No, it's not!" Bob said, looking at his shoes.

"Sonny run!" I yelled, and she ran outside past Bob. I was about to run out after her but Bob stopped me.

"Too slow!" He said, and tied up my hands. I looked outside, and saw Sonny in the pouring rain. Paul came up behind Sonny and held a gun to her head.

"NO!" I screamed, before Bob closed the door. The last thing I saw was a single tear fall down her face.

"How's it feel Chad?!" Bob yelled at me, I didn't answer. "How's it feel to watch the one you love suffer and die?" Bob threw me back into the basement. "Think about it!" He said, and locked the door. (They wouldn't hurt Sonny. Would they? Wait… Do I love Sonny?)

Sonny's POV  
"Paul?" I asked, fear in my voice.

"Don't worry Sonny, I won't you use it." Paul said, and I nodded. "Go inside." He ordered, his arm around my neck . Paul took me into the basement, where I saw Chad.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, as I walked down the stairs.

"Chad!" I yelled, and ran to hug him.

"I thought I lost you." Chad said, feeling my hair.

"Well, isn't that touching!" Bob interrupted, walking up to us. "Gun!" Bob yelled, and held out his hand. Paul hesitantly handed Bob the gun.

"You're first princess." Bob said.

"What do you want?" I asked, gripping onto Chad's shirt.

"Answer this question correctly, and you'll live." Bob explained.

I swallowed, "I'm ready."

"Do you love this man?" Paul asked, and pointed to Chad. (Do I love Chad?) I thought about it.

"Do you love this man?!" Paul asked, a little irritated this time.

"… Yes." I replied, and let a tears stream down my face.

"Correct answer." Bob said, and then pointed the gun in Chad's direction.

"Chad, do you love her back?" Paul asked.

Chad looked over at me, and smiled. "Heck yeah!"

"Correct answer, again," Bob said. "Now, you'll know what it feels like to lose that person you love."

"Why us?" I asked.

"That, my princess, is for you to figure out." Bob explained. Chad and I sprinted for the door, we ran as fast as we could. I heard them running behind us.

"Cafeteria door." I said, looking over at Chad.

"Let's go!" Chad yelled, and grabbed my hand. We ran down the studio hallway, until we finally saw the cafeteria. I ran outside, in the pouring rain, looked behind me, and Chad was gone. Bob stood by the door, with the gun pointed to his head. It was now thundering, and lightening, but I wasn't too concerned about that.

"Princess, now you'll understand the pain!" Bob yelled. There was a couple bolts of lightening that lit up the sky.

"Sonny, get down!" I heard Chad yell. I looked around and realized I was the only tall thing around. I tried to get down, but it wasn't soon enough. I saw Chad running towards me and after that everything went black.

°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·

I glanced down at my feet they were dirty, and bleeding. I walked across the wet road. Nobody was around, I felt so alone. But then I saw a fimilar face, Chad.

"Chad!' I yelled, and ran to catch up with him. He turned around, he's eyes weren't sparking. "Why are you wearing a tux?" I looked at him confused.

"Why are you wearing a wedding dress?" Chad mocked.

"What? I'm not wear-" I looked down, I was. Chad started walking again. "Chad!" I yelled.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed, not bothering to turn around.

"What happened?" I asked, quietly. "The last thing I remember, was you telling me to get down, and then everything went black."

"It doesn't matter, that's in the past." Chad said, and looked at me. "I gotta go."

"What did I do?" I asked, feeling tears in the back of my eyes. "What did I do to make you hate me?"

"I could never hate you…" Chad said, and took my hand with his. I saw the ring on my finger, and smiled, knowing it was him. "I love you… but you're not mine."

"Sonny?!" A guy called out from behind me, I'm guessing my husband.

"Sonny, you have to go." Chad said, slowly letting go of my hand.

"No…" I said, and held onto his wrist. "P-Please don't leave me." I begged.

"I have to." Chad said, and walked away.

I ran, and hugged him. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Chad said, and held me close.

"Sonny!" He sounded closer. Which meant my time with Chad was running out.

"I love you, too." I whispered, and he let go.

"I was worried about you." He said, and grabbed my waist.

"Chad!" I yelled, as he ran away.

A/N: It's a little different from SIMK's Trailer, but it still works! lol I'm so sorry for the LONG wait! I'll update ASAP! :D

… Don't you wanna review? For me?

Peace Out o____O  
~Demi-Fan-Channy


	7. Break Out

A/N: Okay… You guys are probably wondering what's going on… and this chapter will give you your answer! Please R&R!  
Disclaimer: I own Sonny With A Chance… Haha, no! (Inside joke!)

Sonny's POV  
I shot up yelling, "Chad!" I looked around the room, my mom was crying. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Sonny, You're awake!" She yelled, and hugged me.

"Where am I?" I asked, once again.

"Sweetie, you're in the hospital, you were in a coma for three days." Connie explained.

"Why was I in a coma?" I asked, confused behind belief.

"You got struck by lightening," She lifted up my hospital gown and showed me my leg. It was just a dream.

"But… what happened to Bob and Paul?" I asked.

"Somehow Chad, managed to call the police, and now they're in jail for kidnapping. He's really sweet ya know." She said.

"Chad? Sweet?" I asked, and sat up straighter.

"For the past three days, Chad never left your side. Everybody would come and go to see you, but Chad, he stayed with you the entire time." Connie explained.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He went with Nico and Grady to get some lunch." She replied, and I nodded.

"Sonny, you're awake!" Nico yelled, walking into the room.

"What?" Grady asked, a mouth full of chesse.

I laughed, " Yes, I'm awake."

"Oh, hey Sonny," Tawni said causally. "Sonny!" She yelled, shocked.

"Nice to see you too, Tawni." I smiled.

"It's always nice to see me!" Tawni flipped her hair.

"What is with this place?! No air vents!" Zora complained, and sat down in a chair.

"Don't you wanna say hi to someone?" Nico asked Zora.

She looked up and I waved. "Hey Zora."

"You took the longest nap ever!" Zora yelled. "Just kidding, glad your back Sonny."

"Hmm…" Tawni said, applying her lipstick. "Wonder why Chad isn't here?" Nico elbowed Grady, and they both started laughing.

"What did you guys do?!" Zora jumped out of her chair.

"You'll see." Grady laughed. As if on cue, Chad walked in with chesse all over his shirt.

"Nice shirt, Chad!" Tawni laughed, pointing.

"Aww, I've to you guys so well!" Zora said, patting Nico and Grady on the back.

"Very funny Grady." Chad said, sarcastically.

"Gotta go!" Grady yelled, and ran out of the room with Nico.

"… I'll go make sure they don't get into anymore trouble." Zora said, and ran to catch up with them.

"I'll just leave you two to talk." Connie said, grabbing her purse.

Chad and I looked at Tawni, "… Oh! You two wanna be alone." She said, and left.

"I got you something…" Chad said, holding it behind his back.

"What?" I asked, anxious.

"Close your eyes-" Chad instructed, and I did. Het set it on my lap, I quickly opened my eyes.

"Jonas Brothers?" I asked, holding up their cd.

"You know LA, girls are obsessed with the Jonas Brothers." Chad smiled. I skimmed over the songs on the back, and one song caught my attention, "Before The Storm".

I laughed. "What?" Chad asked, worried I didn't like it.

"Check out number 6." I said, and handed him the cd.

"Before The Storm, isn't that the song where Miley sings?" Chad asked.

"Yep, it's actually my favorite song." I admitted.

"Well then…" Chad said, and slipped into the cd player. "We'll just have to listen to it."

"I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are

We were young and times were easy  
But I could see, it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go

Standin' out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I will leave you alone

I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm  
Yeah, before the storm

With every strike of lightening  
Comes a memory that lasts  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give"

"I like it." Chad confessed, and I blushed. "Although, it would sound way better if you were singing with Nick, instead of Miley."

"How did you know that I can sing?" I asked.

"Catch Me." Chad stated.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." I said, and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I saw two fimiliar faces.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. "What's wrong?" I kept my eyes on the TV.

"Bob and Paul broke out of jail?!" He exclaimed.

"Sh…" I said.

"As of now, the two criminals are on the streets of LA." The ladie finished up.

"Chad?" I asked. "Stop the music." I said, annoyed.

Chad stopped it, "Everything's going to be okay,"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"There's no way those phycoes are getting with in a mile of you." Chad said, sweetly. We heard people yelling, and crashes out in the hall.

"But… but what if they're here?" I asked, terrified.

A/N: Sorry if Chad's OCC… Sonny got struck by lightening, the least he could do is not be a jerk to her.  
What do YOU want to happen in the next chapter? Yeah, that's right, I'm letting you guys chose! :)  
Review, and tell me! :D

Peace Out o____O  
~Demi-Fan-Channy


End file.
